


For Tonight, We Are Kings

by ugliegay



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Graduation, M/M, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Trans Hanamaki Takahiro, Trans Male Character, Trans Oikawa Tooru, Underage Drinking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 00:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11771628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ugliegay/pseuds/ugliegay
Summary: The night before graduation, Tooru doesn't want to let Hiro, Hajime, and Issei go.Luckily, he doesn't have to.(or Tooru gets sad about leaving his boyfriends and his boyfriends know exactly how to cheer him up.)





	For Tonight, We Are Kings

**Author's Note:**

> hello all this is my first smut in years so please go easy on me
> 
> for my fellow trans friends reading this, it does go into descriptive detail about Oikawa's genitals so if that's a thing that makes u dysphoric pls do not read. furthermore, Oikawa doesn't experience a lot of dysphoria around his boyfriends and is comfortable enough to take off his binder and let them touch his chest. please be careful with this if that makes you uncomfortable.
> 
> besides that, i hope u all enjoy this. shoutout to my bf (@crownsandbirds on twitter) for prompting me if hope u like it bby

Before Tooru can register it, he's crying. 

He can't really pinpoint when it had started, probably somewhere between his 2nd and 4th swig of molten liquor; he doesn't know why either. Perhaps, he thinks, it's because the burning path the liquid leads down his throat. 

Nestled atop the roof of Issei’s house, he tries to recall how he had ended up there. He remembers telling Hiro in hushed, almost whispered tones, that he’d never been drunk before. “Don't laugh,” he had said, followed by, “but I never really drank,” and quieter, “my mom never let me.”

Hiro had laughed, a loud biting sound that cut through the air, making Tooru flinch. “No one’s mom lets them, ‘kawa. You just do it.” Issei’s voice comes to mind, adding onto Hiro’s sentence with a swing of his arms around the other’s waist.

“Yeah, it’s like an integral part of teenagehood.” Tooru remembers wondering where Issei had learned such intelligent words.  

He had been offended, just the slightest bit. His next words had come out in drawling whines. “Well, I would never poison my body like that.” A pompous upward tilt of his chin; a crinkling nose. “I am an athlete after all.”

It goes a bit hazy after that but there had been a lot of laughter, walking down the familiar path to Hiro’s house, Hajime running behind them to catch up, two brown paper bags in hand. Alcohol makes people do funny things, like crawl on top of roofs and confess feelings of uncertainty and-

Ah, now Tooru remembers.

“I-I don’t want you guys to leave me,” he had admitted, voice shaking with the weight of uncertainty.

Graduation. Tomorrow. The fearsome foursome would be split up and there’s nothing Tooru can do to stop it from crumbling to dust in his palms. Hiro and Issei would be following each other to some university in the Shikoku region. Hajime would be staying home, in Miyagi and Tooru, well Tooru had a bright bustling future in Tokyo playing volleyball for Meiji University. They would all be out of reach, a severe contrast to their arrangement they have had since the beginning of high school, just minutes away from each other.

It scares Tooru more than it excites him.

And there’s nothing he can do to help it.

So, instead, he cries his heart out to the moon and the stars and three lovers, poised at the edge of the roof, their legs dangling limply in the wind.

Hajime is the first to talk after Tooru’s blurted out confession. 

He starts by snaking freezing fingers across Tooru’s exposed lower back. “I can’t promise that we’ll never leave you, Tooru.” His tone is that of reassurance, locking into steady eye contact with two pairs of hooded gazes just behind Tooru’s head. His voice pitches lower. “But I can give you a night that you won’t forget.”

Alcohol makes people do funny things. For example, it drives Hajime to nuzzle Tooru’s nose in a weird sort of heated affection.

Issei’s fingers, hot and thin, nothing like Hajime’s, come to rub up and down his thigh and suddenly, Tooru knows exactly what they’re asking for.

“Would you like that, Tooru?” Issei almost purrs, rolling the “r” of his name in a way that sends shivers down his spine and heat pooling into the pit of his stomach. 

Tooru doesn’t exactly know he’s saying, “Yes,” until he hears it breathed lewd and low through his parted lips. He means it though, with his entire heart. It won’t fix everything and it certainly won’t help when they eventually part, but Tooru owes it to himself to let himself forget, to lose himself in the velvety throes of pleasure.  

A beat of silence.

Clouds drift across the moon and darken Hajime’s face. The shadows of his lashes grow longer down his face. He looks like a work of art, posed and ready to be hung up for everyone to see. Issei’s hand squeezes Tooru’s thigh, just a bit harder.

“Yes,” he repeats, loud enough so all three of them can hear. “I want this.”

From there is a nervous, yet excited walk back into Issei’s bedroom. No one talks, afraid to shatter the energy thrumming around them.

They get in, shoving themselves through that tiny window into a dark bedroom, a familiar bedroom with so many memories. This isn’t the first, and certainly won’t be the last, They still have time. It’s not gone; not just yet. 

Yet there’s a frantic aura that breaks free once they all scuffle inside. Tooru is immediately pinned beneath Hiro’s body, lips pressing against each other in a burning hot kiss. The fire only spreads and Tooru hooks his ankles around Hiro’s waist in an attempt to get closer.

Hiro’s head tilts to the side and his mouth opens up for Tooru, warm and wet, teeth knocking together in a vicious frenzy. A sharp gasp claws its way up throat when Hiro licks into his mouth, tongue moving with well-practiced ease. Tooru had almost forgotten how good of a kisser Hiro is.

Almost. 

His other two companions join him, slotting themselves on either side of Tooru and attaching to his skin in an animalistic fervor. Hajime's kisses come in open mouthed presses to his throat, while Issei’s trail closer to his exposed stomach. Tooru unhooks his ankles and spreads his legs, already feeling himself get wet for his boyfriends.

“There you go, Tooru,” Hajime whispers. “Opening yourself up for us, so nice and so pretty.”

Hiro detaches from his mouth with an audible  _ pop _ just as Tooru moans, loud and low.

“You’re so pretty for us.” If Tooru hadn’t squeezed his eyes shut, he would’ve seen Hiro and Hajime wearing matching smirks. They know exactly what makes Tooru tick, what sets him on edge, what excites him. As usual, Hajime whispers sweet nothings into his ear between kisses until Tooru’s mewling for more, begging for their touch.

Hiro sits up on his heels. Issei moves to the foot of the bed, eagerly awaiting to sneak between Tooru’s legs.

“Binder on or off?” Hiro asks, quick and concise. 

Tooru contemplates for a moment. “Off,” he replies. “What about you?”

“On.”

“Okay.”

The disrobing process begins, which turns out to be a bit of a struggle for all four of them, seeing that they are tall, muscular teenaged boys all crammed into a medium sized bed. Tooru giggles when he sees Issei struggling to get his shirt off and stand up, shifting off the bed to give his lovers a bit more space.

“Wait, no,” Hiro says when him, Hajime, and Issei have gotten down to their boxers, Tooru still fully clothed and pointedly not in the bed. “We’re supposed to be spoiling Tooru tonight! Issei get off the bed.”

“Awe, really?”

“Issei,” Hajime says, almost commanding.

Throwing his hands up like a child, Issei gets out of the bed and gestures to the open space. “Here you go, your majesty.” He ends his dramatics with a bow that has Tooru laughing hard enough to make his sides hurt.

“You’re so stupid,” he mumbles affectionately, positioning himself at the head of the bed, sinking into the sheets and spreading his legs, wide and beckoning. 

With a smirk and a wink, it’s clear Tooru knows the effect he has on his boyfriends. He practically hears Hajime’s mouth watering and Hiro’s going dry.

“Fuck,” Issei curses.

Hiro is the first to move. He rushes forward and lifts Tooru’s crop top up and over his head. Fingers splay across his bound chest, running across the tan fabric, a question in Hiro’s eyes. Tooru nods. “It’s good, Hiro. I want it off.”

“Is it okay if I touch your chest once it’s off?”

Leave it to Hiro to be so understanding and careful. Tooru smiles and nods, warmth running through his whole body. 

Hiro helps Tooru shimmy out of his binder, exposing his breasts to the cool night air. Tooru falls back down to the pillows, taking uneven gasps of breath when Hiro’s head follows his chest. He kisses the valley between his breasts, one hand coming up to run a thumb over his pebbling nipple.

Tooru groans, locking eyes with Hiro’s feral gaze. Just as he moves to hover over Tooru’s other breast, another pair of hands has found the waistband of his gray sweatpants, pulling them achingly slow down his thighs. It’s Hajime. Tooru can already tell by the rough feel of his fingers, calloused from years and years of volleyball.

“Oi, Tooru,” comes Issei’s voice. “This another integral part of teenagehood.”

Tooru wishes he would’ve had half the mind to come up with a witty retort, but it’s rather hard when he has Hajime nuzzling into the wet fabric between his thighs and Hiro flicking his tongue over his nipple.

The bed squeaks its protests when Issei joins the three of them, seating himself at the foot of the bed, kissing the outside of Tooru’s thigh. Noises; moans, groans, and gasps of all kinds spill out of Tooru’s mouth and fill the up the dark of Issei’s room. He already knows he’s dripping wet, just waiting for Hajime to make his move.

Hiro, on the other hand, busies himself with sucking hickeys onto Tooru’s breasts in a feverish manner. Him and Issei will have him covered in purpling marks come tomorrow, but Tooru doesn’t care. Tonight is all that matters; only this moment and nothing else.

Finally,  _ finally _ , Tooru feels the slide of his boxers down his thighs, only to be discarded and thrown to the floor.

It should be cold and embarrassing, being the only exposed one, but it’s not. Not even in the slightest. The room is warm. Hiro’s gaze is hungry and on fire. Hajime’s expression fills with awe, looking between Tooru’s legs and letting out an awed sigh. “Tooru.”

He leans closer. His breath is hot and heavy, just where Tooru wants it. He fights to urge to rock his hips into Hajime’s face.

“So pretty for me,” Hajime whispers complete reverence in his forest green eyes. 

And he licks a hot, wet stripe up Tooru’s folds. 

“Fuck,” he moans, throwing his head back and wriggling his body. 

Hajime draws back for a moment. “Fuck, babe, you’re so wet for us.”

Hiro’s tongue laves over his nipple again. Arching his chest, Tooru feels like he’s about to explode. 

Then, Issei does something that almost makes him come right then and there.

He shoves his fingers, long and lithe, through Hajime’s hair and tugs his face back down. “C’mon, we don’t have all day,” he growls out making Hajime and Tooru whine at the same time. It stirs up something in Tooru he never even knew was there. 

Issei’s hand doesn’t move from Hajime’s hair, only pressing down harder until his tongue is on his clit, licking up and down in fast, flicking motions. Tooru can’t help the lewd moan that comes from his mouth.

The thing about Hajime is that he’s very, very,  _ very _ good at eating Tooru out like he was a starving man at a buffet. He throws his passion into, running quick figure-eights from Tooru’s slit, back up to his clit. Popping his jaw, he closes his eyes and lets a breath out of his nose. 

“I’m- I’m close,” Tooru whimpers, threading his fingers through Hiro’s pink tufts of hair. 

This only fuels Hajime further. He tilts his head to the side and opens his mouth wider to accommodate all of Tooru. Licking through his folds with less pressure, he sucks just enough for Tooru to see stars.

“Hajime, fuck, fuck, fuck,” he breathes. Litanies of curses fall from his mouth. “I’m so close.”

Issei rises up to Tooru side and lays right next to his ear, watching in awe at Tooru’s face twisting and turning. His brows furrow. His lips open, drool pooling out of the corner of his mouth. His breath comes in short, whining pants.

Tooru is convinced it can’t get any better, that he’s reached the peak of pleasure, but he’s sorely mistaken. Hajime’s tongue stops at his entrance and prods at it, gently at first.

“Hajime!” comes Tooru’s shout, throwing his head back so hard, it hits the backboard.

From there, Hajime begins to fuck his tongue in and out of Tooru’s entrance. He stops for nothing, slows down for no one. Relentless in his actions, he fucks Tooru brainless, groaning vibrations that go straight to Tooru’s clit.

What Tooru doesn’t see is Hajime rutting against the mattress. What Tooru doesn’t hear is Hiro’s own moans of pleasure joining the wet sounds filling the room or Issei’s slick hand moving up and down his cock. All of three of them are losing themselves to the sight of Tooru, his entrancing beauty driving them to completion just moments after Tooru himself comes.

And when Tooru  _ does  _ come, Issei’s breathy voice fills his ear. “We’re here. We’re not going anywhere. We’ve got you.” 

It’s enough to send him spiraling into what has to be the best orgasm of his entire life. A shudder runs through his body, his hips thrashing uncontrollably under Hajime’s tongue. Groans and grunts that aren’t his own cut through the air, making him arch his chest up, white, hot pleasure racing all throughout him.

A couple more spasms and then it all comes to a rolling halt, all of them collapsing into a sweaty, heaving pile on the mattress. Tooru’s stares at the ceiling and tries to wrap his mind around what just happened, why he has the best three boyfriends in the entire universe.

“That was…” He tries to find the words but they die with a soft hush from Hiro, who looks up at Tooru with flushed cheeks and sparkling eyes.

“Shhh, Tooru, just let it be,” Hiro soothes. He thumbs the soft skin under Tooru’s cheek with nothing but love and adoration.

Issei and Hajime get up off the bed after a long, heavy pause; probably to clean up their mess. Tooru decides to seize the moment to cuddle himself up next to Hiro and press affectionate kisses to his cheek. “Thank you,” he murmurs. “I love you… all of you.”

The other two join the hug pile moments later, squeezing themselves onto the far too small bed. “Love you too,” Issei murmurs, eyes half closed in sleep.

“Love you,” Hajime grunts. 

Hiro looks to have already drifted off. “Ditto,” he says softly.

Tooru allows himself a tiny chuckle. God, he loves these three dorks so much.

And tomorrow will come. They will wake up, try to cover up chickies with foundation, eat breakfast in Issei’s kitchen, as they have done time and time before. They will go to their respective homes and dress themselves up and then stroll down to Aoba Josaih together. And at 12pm they will be at their graduation ceremony. There will be tears, nostalgia, and  _ way  _ too many photos to commemorate such a bittersweet day. From then, maybe they’ll go to that ramen shop with their families and let it sink in that high school is over.

And after that? 

Who knows. Tooru surely doesn’t.

For now, in this very moment, they can cling on to each other, trapped in their little bubble of time until the sun comes up.

They never went to nationals. They never beat Shiratorizawa, not even once. They didn’t bring home glory for Aoba Josaih. But they did meet each other.

To Tooru, that’s all that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> all reads, comments, and/or kudos are very much so appreciated!
> 
> come scream with me about haikyuu @ugliegay on twitter and @snoftviktor on tumblr


End file.
